


The Double Date

by irishfino



Series: Earth-19 Eobard's Adventures on Earth-1 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, blondiebard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: A short look into bonding with Earth-19's Eobard Thawne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eobard is, of course, in his original body.

                The double date was Iris’ idea. She had seen the blond Eobard, the original form of Eobard Thawne before taking Harrison Wells’ body, before. This new Eobard from Earth-19 was interesting. He had an open and honest air about him, but he was also openly arrogant at times. And rude. And a bit mouthy. HR didn’t seem to mind him, of course he wouldn’t, but he wasn’t afraid to correct Eobard’s assumptions or steer conversations down different paths for the sake of the others in the room.

                HR had decorated the Cortex for the occasion. It was simple: strings of white lights, a few flowers for ambiance, and candles on a table he had moved from storage. Dinner was, of course, Big Belly Burger. Not the height of romance, but they all enjoyed it well enough. It’s a casual event, jeans and t-shirts and loud laughter. It’s fun and light and strange because this is Eobard Thawne at the table, not just another man from Earth-19, but Eobard Thawne.

                “Yes, the Thawnes are quite powerful on my Earth,” Eobard says. His smile is arrogant and his eyes glint strangely. “One of us was almost president back when we still had that position.”

                “There’s no president on your Earth?” Iris asks. Her eyes are wide and curious. Open.

                “Nope!” HR replies. “We are governed by a council of elected peoples.”

                “Interesting,” Iris says.

                “Yes, I suppose it is,” says Eobard.

                “What else is different on your Earth?” asks Iris.

                “I think it would be easier to list similarities,” says HR.

                “It wouldn’t,” Eobard says.

                “Eo.”

                “What?”

                Iris chuckles. Perfect foils to the other.


End file.
